Bien sûr
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Bien sûr que la vérité n'est pas simple. Il est encore interrogé. A quoi bon ? Il parait qu'il ment. Bien sûr. Draco n'espère plus. Plus rien. Son père et mort, l'amant de son père aussi. Et personne ne le croira. Bien sûr. couple très bizarre


Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi. Aucun. Même pas l'auror. Alex, si vous y tenez, et encore …

Auteure: J'ai eu l'idée, ma conscience sadique a écrit … Planquez-vous.

Couple: Lucius x Colin *regarde les lecteurs partirent en courant*

Résumé: Tiré de sa cellule pour un énième interrogatoire sous véritaserum, il raconte. La joie de vivre brillait pour la première fois dans les yeux de son père. Et l'autre, il souriait.

Note: Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, et je ne veux pas savoir. Les mots ont coulés sur mon clavier, tranquillement, alors je ne regrette rien.

Note 2: Ecrit en écoutant _A little pain _et _easy and free_.

**

* * *

Bien sûr**

Le regard gris est vide, sous l'effet du véritaserum.

L'auror attend, s'impatiente et manque de reposer la question mais les deux lèvres fines s'entrouvrent enfin.

Le prisonnier inspire, comme pour trouver du courage, ou comme pour chasser des souvenirs.

-"Vous voulez savoir comment mon père en est venu à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Colin Crivey ? C'est une longue histoire. Pas si longue, en vérité.

-Justement, la vérité Monsieur Malefoy, arrêtez de combattre l'effet du véritaserum.

- Il était majeur.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exaspéra l'auror.

Sa femme l'attend chez lui, sûrement. Il a aussi sûrement un enfant, de l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. Un autre gosse en crise d'adolescence.

- Mon père n'est pas vieux, vous savez. Beaucoup moins vieux que ce que les gens pensent. En réalité, il n'a pas quarante ans."

L'auror s'étouffe, et se promet de vérifier la qualité de la potion qu'il a employée. S'il savait que c'est une potion gracieusement fournie au ministère par Severus Snape, ex-mangemort en procès depuis plus de deux ans, surement qu'il aurait encore préféré ne rien utiliser et croire le jeune détenu blond sur parole. Mais il a l'air tout à fait sérieux.

-" Je me fiche de l'âge de votre père, Monsieur Malefoy. Dîtes-moi pourquoi et comment a-t'il abusé de Colin Crivey, décédé il y a un mois."

Peut-être que c'est un effet secondaire du véritaserum. Du moins, l'homme brun essaie de s'en persuader. Après tout, sa femme l'attend, elle a sûrement préparé le dîner. Peut-être qu'elle aura reçu des nouvelles d'Alex aujourd'hui. Il avait un important devoir de Sortilèges, la semaine dernière, et devrait savoir sa note, maintenant.

C'est sûrement une légère intolérance au véritaserum. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement.

Des larmes dévalent avec lenteur le visage fatigué du détenu.

-"Mon père aurait eu trente cinq ans cette année.

- Cela signifierait qu'il vous aurait eu à quinze ans, or c'est impossible. Il devait être à Poudlard cette année là. Expliquez cela.

- Mon grand père, Abraxas Malefoy, a menti sur l'âge de mon père. Mon père a eu un grand frère, qui est mort à deux ans, le jour précis durant lequel mon père est né. Il fut aussitôt décidé qu'il prendrait la place de son frère. D'après ma grand mère, le véritable Lucius Malefoy aurait eu les cheveux blonds cendrés. Loin du platine de mon père. Je pourrais vous dire où repose le corps du véritable Lucius Malefoy, si vous le souhaitez.

- Nous y reviendrons, poursuivez. Bien que je ne voie pas le rapport avec ma question.

- Ma mère est morte lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard."

Les yeux gris brillent de peine. Durant quelques instants, l'auror est presque touché par ces larmes qui doivent avoir déjà coulé, et qui sont retenues à présent. Le regard est lointain. Si loin, pour un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans. L'auror frissonne, vivement qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Il ne se doute pas encore que d'autres larmes seront versées, avant que l'histoire ne se termine. mais bien sûr, ça n'est qu'un effet indésirable du véritaserum, et rien d'autre. Bien sûr.

-" Mon père ... s'ennuyait, je crois qu'on peut le dire comme ça. Il sentait approcher la défaite du Lord des ténèbres, et c'est ainsi que je ne suis pas devenu mangemort.

- Pourtant vous en êtes accusé.

- ...

- Continuez.

- A la fin de ma septième année à Poudlard, Voldemort fut vaincu par Potter. Peu importe, mon père réussit à nous faire échapper à la disgrâce et à Azkaban. Il donnait intentionnellement des informations à Severus Snape, son meilleur ami. Mon père aimait beaucoup ma mère, mais pas passionnellement. Je ne les ai jamais surpris à faire l'amour ou à échanger plus que des effleurements de lèvres. Mais ma mère comptait énormément. Il a sombré tout doucement dans les souvenirs, la mélancolie et les regrets.

- Un alcolo en clair. Ceci n'est pas ..

- Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père soûl, voyez-vous. Pas une fois, en vingt ans. Je suis sûr que mes parents s'aimaient. Mais ... Mon père perdait peu à peu intérêt pour le monde extérieur, quand il y a eu cette histoire, ce photographe qui à peine sorti de Poudlard devait témoigner à un procès. Le procès contre les Lestrange, peut-être y avez-vous participé. Au début, ça n'a rien changé. En fait, il n'y aurait eu que ça, ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais mon père fut également appelé à témoigner. Et lors de ce procès, il remarqua que d'anciens mangemorts menaçaient le témoin principal. Colin Crivey avait réussi à obtenir des photos d'eux torturant des sang de bourbe sans ménagement."

La main de l'auror vola presque toute seule pour rencontrer avec violence la joue et la tempe. La tête du prisonnier vola, avec ses cheveux de longueurs inégales.

-"Apprends le respect, petit con. Dis encore une seule fois 'sang de bourbe', et tu ne te reconnaitras plus dans un miroir."

Le blond soupira, baissa les yeux. Il ne le savait pas, mais cet auror avait eu un meilleur ami, qui avait été tué par des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, car il n'était pas un sang pur.

-"Colin Crivey les avait vu, et il était à l'époque le seul en état de témoigner. Un soir, mon père en revenant du tribunal, le trouva dans une ruelle, face à plusieurs de ses anciens 'collègues'. Il l'aida, intrigué par ce truc blond qui gesticulait, brandissait son appareil photo d'une main, sa baguette de l'autre, et souriait. Colin souriait

- Crivey pour toi.

- Cri... vey souriait tout le temps, et son sourire, vous ne pouviez jamais l'oublier. Franc, direct, comme s'il ne voyait que vous et vous offrait un sourire, comme ça, parce que la vie est belle. Ensuite mon père lui proposa un pacte. Co-Crivey était à bout, vous comprenez. Plus d'argent, ses parents à l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni, son petit frère à Poudlard à protéger de loin, ce procès, les fidèles de Voldemort le pourchassant incessamment, il se trouvait dans une impasse. Ses photos ne se vendaient plus du tout, par peur de devenir la cible des restes des troupes du Lord Noir. Mon père lui a simplement proposé un marché. Un deal."

Le détenu grimace, de manière presqu'arrogante, presque par habitude, mécaniquement. Personne ne pourrait dire si son regard vide est lié à la dose conséquente de véritaserum qu'il a absorbé, ou si il est ailleurs, à un autre temps, dans un autre endroit, racontant petit à petit une histoire qui ne lui appartient pas. Il est marqué. Tellement marqué par cette histoire.

-"Un pacte avec le diable, persifle l'auror. Un odieux chantage immonde."

L'autre se tait, on ne lui a pas demandé de continuer. Et il meurt d'envie d'expliquer que ce n'est pas cela du tout, mais il a l'habitude. Les gens n'entendent que la partie de discours qu'ils souhaitent, et pas le reste. Cet auror semble moins borné que ses prédécesseurs. Plus humain, plus gentil quelque part, avec sa cravate probablement offerte par son enfant il y a quelques temps. Et il n'arbore pas ce sourire de mépris moqueur. Mais il reste humain. Quelque chose comme ça.

-"Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

- Oui.

- Allez-y, continuez.

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous songez. Mon père était bien trop hautain et noble pour cela. Il serait allé aux putes, s'il avait eu ce genre d'envies. Non, il s'agissait de faire une course pour lui, d'aller lui chercher quelle chose, de lire un livre pour pouvoir en discuter. Lui trouver des nouvelles sur des affaires ou des personnes dont les journaux ne parlent pas, et dans le pire des cas, il lui demandait de remettre en état des pièces désaffectées du manoir.

- Bien sûr, ironise son interlocuteur."

Le visage est désormais sec, et les yeux restent aussi inexpressifs. C'est presque gênant. Comme toujours avec le véritaserum. Et si tout à l'heure s'il pleure à nouveau, ce sera juste un effet secondaire encore une fois du véritaserum. Il devait être trop fort, ou un peu vieux. Bien sûr.

-" Bien sûr, souffle doucement le détenu. Mon père lui fournissait de l'argent, et jouait de ses contacts et de son influence pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Un jour que je partais rendre visite à mon parrain, Severus Snape, à Poudlard, il m'a demandé à ce que je veille que les Serpentards restent loin du septième année de Gryffondor, Dennis Crivey. c'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait. Mon père reprenait goût à la réalité, au présent. Il vivait à nouveau. Grâce à un photographe blond. Col... Crivey ne se plaignait jamais, souriait et faisait ce que mon père demandait, et ils en sont venus à passer plus de temps ensemble. mon père ne lui demandait plus d'aller lui chercher tel ou tel ouvrage, ou potion, ou babiole, il lui demandait de l'accompagner pour aller la chercher. Ils étaient discrets, et mon père gardait ces sorties éloignées les unes des autres. Pas la peine d'attirer les vautours, m'a t-il dit une fois. Je crois plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas compromettre C.. Crivey. Le procès se termina, et leur accord toucha à sa fin. Un temps. Trois mois plus tard, il sonnait à la porte du manoir, demandait à voir mon père. Il avait un besoin d'argent urgent. Vraiment urgent. Mon père refusa. Il insista. Puis il proposa un échange équivalent. Mon père l'a regardé, longtemps. Je pense que ça devait être une blague entre eux, mais qui n'en était plus une. Et il m'a demandé de sortir. Je n'ai rien dit. Vous comprenez, depuis trois mois que mon père ne s'alimentait presque plus, et restait absent durant des heures, plongé dans des souvenirs, je pense, là il paraissait à nouveau réveillé. Vous rendez vous compte, un homme envahi par les souvenirs, à seulement trente cinq ans ? Ça m'effrayait énormément avant que tout ça ne se termine. Je ne voulais pas moi aussi avoir vu déjà trop de choses, avoir déjà subi trop de choses. Pardon, je continue. C'est presque un an après, quand moi et ... Crivey avons commencé à nous entendre tout à fait correctement , qu'il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Il a regardé mon père droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin, en sachant qu'il devait le convaincre, parce qu'il n'avait plus d'échappatoire, et il lui a demandé combien mon père pensait-il que son corps valait. Et que si lui ne l'estimait pas assez cher pour prendre l'offre, il irait voir combien d'autres paieraient, dans la rue. Sans mon père, Colin Crivey aurait fait le trottoir. C'est tout. Et il s'est assis sur les jambes de mon père, l'a embrassé. Il m'a dit plus tard que mon père avait les lèvres les plus froides qu'il ait jamais embrassées. Mais qu'il avait sans conteste les plus délicieuses. Ça a prit du temps. Beaucoup de temps. C'est arrivé ce soir là, presque par accident. Mon père m'a giflé quand j'ai essayé de lui en parler, quelques jours plus tard. Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre son sang-froid à ce point.

- Votre père vous battait, Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Non. Pourquoi posez-vous tous cette question ? Mon père a toujours eu beaucoup de mal à exprimer et à accepter ses sentiments, mais il ne m'aurait jamais touché. Ni moi, ni ma mère. Ni C.. C... Crivey. Il n'aurait pas pu, il l'appréciait suffisamment pour cela. Je disais donc, la première fois, il a presque forcé la main de mon père. Vous n'imaginez pas qu'on puisse forcer la main de Lucius Malefoy ? Le seul qui a jamais pu en dehors de Voldemort et de ma mère, c'est un blond d'or aux yeux brillants de malice. Il s'asseyait, croisait les jambes, me souriait, en jetant un regard en coin à mon père, et discutait avec moi de tout et n'importe quoi. Mon père cédait extraordinairement rapidement. Crivey n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer. Pas le droit de ne pas lui sourire. Peu importe tant qu'il était avec lui. Pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment compris que mon père n'avait que trente cinq ans. Pas cinquante. Il vivait, souriait, et riait parfois. Le grand Lucius Malefoy faisait même des farces, des batailles d'oreiller, et des batailles de boules de neige. Ça a mis du temps, après le premier soir. Crivey est revenu deux semaines plus tard, pour l'heure du thé, et s'est incrusté. Tous les trois jours, il venait, à l'heure du repas, du thé, à n'importe quelle heure. Et mon père a grimacé, l'a tancé, l'a rejeté, lui en a envoyé, pardonnez-moi l'expression, plein la gueule. Mais il s'est accroché. Plus tenace que Potter, le photographe. Finalement, un soir, mon père lui a simplement sauté dessus. Et Crivey s'est accroché à lui. Ils m'avaient totalement oublié. J'en ai voulu à Crivey, peut-être deux mois, ou trois. Mais mon père vivait, pour la première fois depuis mon enfance. Il m'a même pris dans ses bras. Mais c'est Colin qui m'a ramassé après une rupture particulièrement rude. Oui, Crivey, pardon j'avais oublié. Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que c'est de voir briller la joie de vivre dans les yeux de votre père, quand vous n'avez plus que lui. C'est magique. Ça donne envie de voler, et de sourire à s'en fendre les joues. Parce que je l'avais si peu vue, cette putain de joie de vivre."

Le regard gris s'assombrit à nouveau, fixant toujours un point invisible. Le véritaserum fait encore effet, mais les battements de paupières plus fréquents montre bien qu'il se dissipe peu à peu. Mais l'auror écoute. Il ne peut rien faire d'autres, et connaissant la toute fin de l'histoire, il n'arrive pas à interrompre le prisonnier. Il sent une boule dans sa gorge, qui grossit peu à peu. Et n'imagine pas l'état de celui parle, qui a encore un reste de sourire aux lèvres, un reste lointain, encore accroché aux événements de cette année là.

-" On était bien. Juste heureux. Juste ça. Puis Nott est arrivé.

- Vous l'avez tué.

- Il a tué mon père et son amant.

- Votre père a tué Colin Crivey.

- C'est un mensonge agréable, non ? Nott est arrivé, et a fait du chantage à Crivey. Crivey a marché, et petit à petit, ses yeux sont devenus moins brillants, il oubliait son appareil photo, il parlait moins, et ne souriait plus parfois pendant des heures. Mon père lui a fait craché le morceau, après plus d'un mois. Il est devenu si pâle sur le coup. J'étais là quand Colin a craqué. Nott voulait briser mon père, qu'il jugeait avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pour cela il a brisé Colin. Ça s'est arrêté, mais Colin ne s'en remettait pas. Ou si peu. Puis Nott l'a contacté. A menacé de tuer mon père. Il a laissé un message, et il est parti. Mon père s'est précipité chez Nott, dès qu'il a su. On lui a dit que le maître de maison était à son entreprise. Il y a filé, et je l'ai rejoint sur je chemin. Il l'a trouvé violant son amant. je le sais, j'y étais. Le regard mort de Colin... Nott a vu mon père, ils se sont battus. Colin s'est pris un avada. Nott s'est enfui. Mon père a hurlé, en serrant son corps contre lui. Il m'a ordonné de le tuer, parce qu'un Malefoy ne se suicide pas. J'ai refusé. Il s'est tué. Je suis parti. Vous avez tous conclu que mon père violait Crivey, et qu'ils s'étaient entretués. Puis vous avez trouvés le corps de Nott, après que je lui ai rendu visite un soir. Et c'est tout."

Les larmes ont reprises. Puis se sont arrêtées. Et maintenant, plus rien. Neutralité absolue.

L'auror se demande comment va-t'il pouvoir sourire à sa femme tout à l'heure, et dormir ce soir.

Puis il regarde son prisonnier, et se demande si lui, il peut dormir. En devinant la réponse. Il ferme les yeux, se reprend, et remplit un formulaire qu'il fait signer à Draco Malefoy, avant de demander à un collègue de le remmener en cellule.

Sur le papier, il a écrit que Malefoy était devenu fou, et que le véritaserum ne fonctionne plus sur lui, qu'il n'a rien à en tirer. Qu'il faut le faire soigner en psychiatrie.

Il sait que ses supérieurs ne feront rien.

Alors qu'il sort, le prisonnier l'appelle.

-"Merci de m'avoir écouté."

Mais étrangement, ça ne soulage en rien sa conscience. Les choses ne devraient pas être comme ça. Monde de merde.

Et après tout, personne ne l'aurait cru, il n'est même pas sûr de vouloir y croire. Même s'il sait que c'est la vérité.

Non, personne ne l'aurait cru, se répète t'il en empruntant le système de Cheminette pour rentrer chez lui.

Personne ne l'aurait cru. Bien sûr.

Bien sûr.

_Fin_

* * *

Tyni: Ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir des idées aussi zarb ?

Tyani: C'est ton idée !

Tyni: Mais c'est toit qu'a écrit !

Tyani: -_-0 Te rappelles que nous sommes la même personne.

Tyni: Tu les as tuéééééééés !

Tyani: Yep.

Tyni: … T'es sadique quand même. Qui mettra des fleurs sur leurs tombes ?

Tyani: Euh … L'auror ?

Tyni: …

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


End file.
